Weapons
Weapons in the Sanctum vary from traditional melee and firearms to sophisticated energy weapons. Directed-Energy Guns See article: Directed-Energy Guns Plasma Arc Weapons Made famous by Ghost Wolf Company and relatively uncommon outside the militia due to the prohibitive cost and necessity for each to be custom built. See article: Plasma Cutters Non-lethal Weaponry Stun Weapons Stunners Stunners look like conventional bullets and can come in any caliber, but are made to flatten upon impact rather than penetrate, generally causing no more than superficial bruising and minor bleeding. The payload in the projectile is a mass of fully charged nano-capacitors that discharge upon impact. Unless the point of impact is covered by armor capable of energy absorption or dispersal, the charge delivered is generally enough to cause temporary port confusion and thus loss of muscle control and unconsciousness without risk of disturbing the autonomic nervous system. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Plasma arc Stun Sticks/Stun Batons Stun Sticks and Stun Batons are both melee weapons that carry power packs in the barrel. When powered on, both will deliver a charge on impact tuned to cause temporary port confusion and thus loss of muscle control and unconsciousness without risk of disturbing the autonomic nervous system. The primary difference between Stun Sticks and Stun Batons is that batons are weighted so they can be used as normal blunt-force melee weapons as well. Crowd Control Measures Polymer Grenades Polymer Grenades are relatively large grenades that can either be hand thrown or launched via shoulder-mounted rocket propellant. The bulk of the grenade's internal mass is a reservoir of high-strength polymer that flash-hardens within seconds of exposure to air. The grenade's explosive charge ensures even dispersal of the polymer to the surrounding area, where it will bond to all exposed surfaces. This has the effect of cementing nearby targets to the ground, buildings, and any objects they may be touching at the time, until they are released by the application of polymer-keyed solvent. Safety testing rates these grenades highly, though notes they become problematic if the polymer is accidentally inhaled or covers a target's mouth and nose. It is recommended after the application of polymer, the user immediately check on the wellbeing of locked-down targets if it is safe to do so. Flash-Bang Grenades Flash-Bang Grenades are miniaturized explosives, generally 1-4 cubic centimeters in volume. Upon activation, a shaped charge within deploys a cloud of super-bright nano-LEDs that burn out almost instantaneously. These grenades will normally completely blind and deafen anyone without hearing and eye protection for up to twenty minutes, with sight and hearing returning gradually thereafter over a period of hours. Sleeper Gas Sleeper Gas comes in fireable cannisters and hand grenade form. It's a chemical agent for which inhalation results in drowsiness, dizziness, temporary loss of motor function, and temporary unconsciousness. A small percentage of the population will experience vomiting (with potential for aspiration and asphyxiation) or anaphylaxis. Before deployment of this measure, it is strongly suggested that civil police or soldiers seal their helmets and turn on active filtration, or deploy gas masks. Minor absorption of sleeper gas can occur through skin, so these countermeasures are not 100% effective. Self-Defense Weapons Stinger Stinger is a publicly-marketed self defense weapon that comes in a small aerosol cannister. Upon deployment, the stinger comes out as an aerosol spray, normally with a range of 5-20cm. The spray contains nanobots that deliver a payload of engineered scorpion venom to whatever surface they touch. Stinger is most effect when used on eyes and mucus membranes. While generally non-lethal, a small percentage of the population will experience anaphylaxis. Large sprayers with greater range and coverage are available for purchase by security and paramilitary organizations. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Plasma arc